Hidden secrets
by pure song
Summary: Tyson decides that he needs a break from the world and just relax for a while. This relaxation takes the Blade breakers on a camping trip to a forest just outside of Tokyo, but when they reach there strange events start taking place, and ultimately the bladers find themselves in a battle of Life and Death.
1. Combining forces

1

"Ah! I don't know about you guys but I really need a vacation right now!" said Tyson as he fell on the sofa. The team had just finished a press conference held at the BBA headquarters, which they had been practicing for a week, Tyson who was now tired and exhausted by the continuous interviews and press conference felt like he deserved a break.

"So who's with me?" asks Tyson while he throws his hand in the air. He receives no response.

"Tyson, if you actually think Mr. Dickenson would let you go then you have to be crazy." Replies Kenny.

"That's exactly why he shouldn't know a thing, I mean just the seven of us sneak out for a road trip….or maybe a camping trip….or maybe a beach house" comments Tyson who has already fantasizing about the trip

"Kenny's right!" comments Kai, the group turn their attention towards him," Dickenson wouldn't let you go, not a chance! And even if we sneak out he will find out. "

"Kai don't be such a pessimist! I agree with Tyson we need a vacation ….all of us, and if we have to sneak out so be it!"Replies Hilary and puts her hand in the air as well.

"I'm with Hilary!" agrees Max

"Count me in!" says Ray

"A nice long vacation!" comments Daichi

"Okay!" adds Kenny

"Well then its settle …. Kai?", Shouts Tyson

"What the hell!" comments Kai, and puts his hand in the air

All of the sudden the door opens and Mariah and Emily enter and scream "HILARY!"

"Mariah! Emily!" shouts Hilary; the girls keep hugging each other. When ray clears his throat and says,"Mariah it's wonderful to have you back, but what are you doing here?"

Mariah turns around and smiles and replies, "I was talking to Hilary a couple of days back and she told me how miserable she was feeling," Mariah grabs Emily hands, "so I contacted Emily and we decided to visit her!"

"And I'm glad we did look how happy she is." Adds Emily, who points her finger at Hilary's face. Hilary who is sparkling with excitement.

"Well now we are going to have fun," continues Mariah and puts her hand over Hilary and Emily's shoulder," we will go for a drive , or go shopping ,or anywhere you want .right Emily?"

Hilary interrupts and says, "Actually we already made a plan would you like to join us?"

"Hell yea!" scream Mariah and Emily together at the top of their lungs.

"Hilary!" the Blade breakers shout.

"Hilary! What is wrong with you?" criticizes Tyson.

"What? They are coming or else I'm telling Mr. Dickenson's!" threatens Hilary.

"What! Now you're threatening me?" questions Tyson. Hilary slightly nods her head and says, "Deal?"

Tyson murmurs under his breath. Hilary extends her hand towards Tyson and questions again. "Deal?"

"Ahh. You women are unbelievable! The only reason I'm agreeing is because you supported me." Replies Tyson and shakes Hilary hand.

"Alright guys! Time to plan" shouts Daichi.

**2**

"Okay we have food, water, lamps torches and sleeping bags now all we need is transportation."Announces Max, who is busy making lists of the items they would need during the trip. The Blade breakers are at Tyson's house packing the stuff into bundles .when Tyson approaches them and says, "Okay guys! Good news and bad news?"

"Good news." Everyone replies. "Grandpa agreed to lend his car." Replies Tyson

"Bad news?" asks Kai, who is carrying all the sleeping bags.

"We have to find our own driver." Replies Tyson.

"What do you mean by 'find our own driver?'" questions Ray.

"Meaning he is not going to drive us anywhere…..so anyone knows how to drive?" asks Tyson while shaking the key. No one replies.

"Okay people trips over lets go back to our lives." Announces Kai, and starts waving everyone away. Everyone feels sad and starts taking the stuff out of the boxes when suddenly,

"Wait! We aren't giving up so easily! Just drop everything Tyson and I will come up with something!" shouts Hilary. And then she grabs Tyson's hand and pulls him to the side.

"Okay we need a plan!" comments Hilary worriedly

"I know but we need someone who knows how to drive, wants a vacation, and somebody we can trust." Replies Tyson. Suddenly they hear footsteps and turn around its Hiro, who looks like he has been beaten up, who is trying to relax his neck by massaging it with his hand in the other hand he is holding his jacket he comes near them and sits on the ground, "God! Old man Dickenson's is crazy if I don't die of tiredness, he sure will! God I need a seriously long vacation," Says Hiro and drops on the ground, "so what's up with you guys?" Hilary and Tyson start smiling. Tyson replies with a loud voice, "waiting for you!"


	2. The sixth sense

3

"Okay. Listen up!" began Max, "I am just doing a head count to make sure everyone is here."

He starts counting, "one, two, three…..ten! Okay everyone is here! Let's go Hiro!"

Hiro turns the key of the mini-van, and puts his foot on the escalator and –VOOM, drives out on the street. Everybody in the bus starts cheering. Kai, being the only one who doesn't participate, looks at the window with his same old sulky look. Ray, noticing Kai's attitude, questions, " Whats wrong man?"

"What? I am always like this!" replies Kai, though his eyes are fixed at the outside view.

"Yeah! But even you smile once in a while. So what is it man? What's bothering you?"Asks ray.

Kai finally turns towards ray and reply, "I just don't have a good feeling about this!"

"Hey if it's the Mr. Dickenson's thing, he won't kill us!" exclaims ray, with a laugh.

Kai expression remain serious, "no I just don't feel good about the entire trip at all." Replies and turns his attention towards the window again. Ray confused, turns his attention towards what the other members are doing. But for some reason he can't seem to stop thinking what Kai meant by,_**I don't feel good about this entire trip at all!**_

4

Couple of hours later…

Kenny is sitting next to the driver's seat with Hiro , he is working on his laptop when Mariah shouts from behind, "Oi Kenny ! Give us some music!" Kenny quickly turns on music through his laptop. The members start cheering, and get back to what they are doing.

"Did you download the music or what?" asks Hiro, whose eyes see to be stuck to the road.

"Nah! I have internet!" replies Kenny while showing off his USB internet.

"Oh okay! But why do you need internet on the road trip?" asks Hiro

"In case everyone ditches me! The guys do that a lot." Explains Kenny

Hiro smiles and reply, "in that case good thinking but don't worry buddy nobody is going to ditch you this time."

Tyson, who suddenly jumps forward, replies "That's right dude!" and punches Kenny's shoulder.

" Let's see!", replies Kenny, who turns his attention towards his laptop.

Hiro just passes a sign saying 'leaving Tokyo' and turns the van towards the road leading to a forest filled area, when suddenly Tyson screams, "STOP! STOP! STOP THE VAN NOW!"

Hiro immediately stops the van. Everyone, including Kai, turns their attention towards Tyson (after nearly falling over one other) they hope to get some explanation. Tyson screams with a smile, "this is it everyone the place we had all been waiting for …TA-DA." He points towards a forest, which can be seen to be spread out to miles.

Kenny the only one with the patience to reply, "Whatever let's go!"

5

Everyone starts unloading the bags, and start walking down the steep, with a couple of falls the team finally makes it to the river, where the land is surfaced. Everyone starts unpacking the bags. Even Kai decides to help out. Ray heads towards the river and stares down it. There seems to be a feeling of danger, a threatening feeling, which seems to be growing stronger since kais words enter his hears. A feeling, he seems to find impossible to understand, but is very clear in its meaning. Ray after being called out for the tenth time finally hears Tyson saying, "Ray! Dude we need help here." Ray quickly runs towards his friends and start helping them out.

Meanwhile, the girls decide to prepare a little lunch to eat Mariah starts unloading the food and Emily helps Hilary in making the food. Mariah suddenly feels a cold wind blow over her. She senses something about this place. A beautiful forest, what could be possibly wrong? She keeps asking herself this, but her instincts tell her that this place is wrong. This forest has something to tell, something to show, something she does not seem to comprehend but unknowingly she says under her breathe, " I really don't like this place!"


	3. A timeless thought

After a long day of work the members decided to go to sleep today and have an early start tomorrow. After a quick dinner, the members went to their respective camps.

Tyson, who still wanted to hang around, sat near the fire and began thinking deeply, until he was disturbed by a noise. He quickly turned around, it was Hilary who had now changed her clothes and was wearing a long shirt and loose jeans. "hey!" she said as she sat beside him.

Tyson passed a smile. Hilary, without asking, sat beside and started talking "I couldn't sleep, so I decide to take a walk. What about you?"

"I just wanted to sit alone for a while."

A bit bewildered "Excuse me? Who are you? Kai?"

"Yeah I know it sounds weird. But I guess I am kind of tired being surrounded by people all the time, so finally being outside, away from cameras, interviews and fans. It's nice to be finally free, somewhere where I can have a peace of mind. No worries, no work and just relax!" Tyson had never looked so peaceful before.

"Okay….. you are officially losing it !" said Hilary with a laugh

Tyson passed a smile too. Then they both became silent. Hilary now feeling awkward with the silence, decided to head to bed, she said her goodbye and left.

But what Tyson didn't know was what was going to happen to them in one week's time.


	4. The happenings part 1

"Last person to get out of the tent has to seek!" announced Mariah. It was 9:00 in the morning and despite the long night sleep. Everybody was still tired and sleepy.

"Come on guys!" cheered Hilary, and kept jumping excitedly. Mariah started counting who was left and realized that ray was the only person who hadn't join them yet. As soon as ray came out the tent, Mariah screamed "You have to seek!" and everyone started running away from him.

"Oh come on Mariah!" replied Ray in disbelief. Annoyed, quickly counted to 50, "Ready or not. Here I come."

Max and Emily hid behind a huge rock, Kai and Hilary climbed up a tree, Tyson and Hiro hid in their tents, Kenny and Daichi went into a small cave nearby. Mariah being the only one left out, kept running around, to hide somewhere but all the places where taken. When she heard Ray's voice chanting "ready or not, here I come." She knew she had to hide somewhere. Fast.

Mariah noticed a river flowing, an idea crossed here mind. She quickly ran towards it, the flow of the river was weak. There was some space between the rocks. She took a deep breath and quickly put her foot down and firmly held the ground and quickly climbed downwards. In order to stay safe, she held the rocks close, she could feel the cold water drops over her body. It felt almost refreshing. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

It must be Ray. She thought. For a moment the noise of the footsteps stopped, then suddenly they started coming towards her direction. Her heartbeat increased. She saw some space in between the rocks in beside her, she went a bit inside. The footsteps kept coming. Oh crap! He might see me. Thought Mariah and retreated completely inside the rocks. But suddenly the footsteps stopped and began running in the opposite direction. Mariah breathed in relief and almost came out of the cramped up space. She felt as if something was stuck on her hair. Without looking, she began removing it with her hand. Until she felt something hard, almost like they were fingers. Her hand froze. Though she was able to remove it, she was holding something in her hand, which felt like another hand. She took a deep breath and turned around…..

….

Ray had almost reached the bank of the river, until he heard a voice from the trees. Gotcha, thought ray. He quickly moved towards the trees, he was just about to climb the tree, when he suddenly heard a scream. Ray immediately recognized the voice, "Mariah!" suddenly Mariah, started climbing from the rocks of the river, ray ran towards her and helped her up, she quickly jumped at him. Ray looked towards the river; he saw something float away. He couldn't see what it was, but it scared the hell out of Mariah meaning it had to be something really scary.

Mariah kept shivering in disbelief. She was panting heavily. Ray turned his attention towards her. "Mariah. Mariah." He said as he tried to understand what happened. Mariah, who was obviously shocked, kept holding him tightly. Hilary and Kai, who had heard the scream, came from the other side and rushed towards Mariah. Who immediately began relaxing Mariah. Mariah was now finally acting normal, ray quickly removed her from his arms "Mariah what happened?" asked Ray.

Mariah who seemed to be putting all her strength into talking to them, "I was coming…. coming out of the rocks, when I…I … felt something so I…. I tried to remove it but…..it …it felt like I was holding a hand… I turned around and it was…..was a….ske…..skeleton."

Everyone stared in shock.

…..

"Well where did the skeleton go?" asked Hiro, who was inspecting the area where Mariah was hiding.

"I must have pushed it into the river, when I was climbing up." Replied Mariah, who was trying very hard to remember what had happened exactly.

"No bones. No fear." Said Daichi. Max, Kenny, and Emily passed a smile. But Mariah and Ray appeared to be serious. Hilary decided it was time to move on from the horrific discovery, she asked everyone to head back to the campsite. Daichi, max, Emily and Kenny were upset. While Hiro, replied that Mariah must be crazy. Tyson did not seem to respond at all to the entire situation, and neither did Kai. Hilary called Mariah to hurry up but Mariah said that she would join them later. Ray (who decided to stay back as well) asked. "So whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Mariah! Talk to me."

"I know what I saw, Ray."

"I believe you."

"No you don- what?"

"I saw something floating in the water as well."

"Wait a minute-then why did you not say something when I was embarrassing myself in front of everyone?"

"I had my reasons."

"Whatever!" then Mariah took off. Whether she didn't look back because she was angry or because she was scared she knew one thing for sure; she didn't want to ever look back at that place again."


	5. The happenings part 2

Ray was lying on the ground, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the chillness of the air and the beauty of the forest. When suddenly a large dark figure overlooked him and said "ray?"

"Huh?" ray looked carefully; it was Hilary with a familiar smile on her face.

"Get up lazy butt! You have to get the woods today!"

"I'll go Hilary. Just let me relax for a while please?"

"Ray it's already evening, if you don't go now, then it will be way too dark to go anywhere."

"Okay fine!" he got up unwillingly, grabbed the bucket and started walking towards the forest. It was a long walk since he couldn't find any decent piece of wood. He was nearly half a mile away from camp when he realized that if he didn't start picking up some wood, he wouldn't find any since it was starting to get dark. Ray began searching for some wood; he kept looking when he felt a strong stench. He tried to identify where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from a small pile of leaves which was a bit near to where he was standing. Thinking it to be a dead animal, he decided to bury it. Ray had just started removing the leaves when he thought he saw a piece of clothing. He further removed the leaves, to see what it was, when suddenly he jumped and said "holy-"

There was a body beneath the leaves, but it wasn't of an animal.

….

10 hours earlier,

"Oh come on! Work you stupid USB" said Kenny as he kept hitting his USB. It must be working to slow, thought Hilary, who had been watching frustrated Kenny working on his laptop. She and Kenny where the only people at the campsite, everyone else had went towards the lake. Kenny cleaned the sweat on his forehead and took a deep breath and started working again. He kept working for a while when suddenly his jaw dropped "No way ….. No way. This can't be true." Hilary turned her attention towards Kenny and asked "hey is everything okay?" an

"Huh? Yea all good!" he replied in a distracted sort of method and hurriedly closed his laptop. He seemed to have gone into a deep state of mind, when he suddenly asked. "Hilary?"

"Yes?"

"Hey do you know where the guys went?"

"Yeah they went towards the lake."

"Oh okay. Thanks." He quickly grabbed is laptop and went towards the lake.

"Bye!" but Kenny was mentally too occupied to hear her goodbye.

…...

The gang seemed to be enjoying themselves at the lake. Nearly everyone was either getting wet or already wet. Mariah was drying her hair when Kenny arrived.

"Hey Kenny!" shouted Mariah, "Here to join the fun?"

"Uh no! Hey have you seen Tyson?" asked Kenny.

"No. Not really. Why?"

"Oh! No reason." Kenny kept looking around

"He isn't here."

"Oh that's okay." He replied and began walking away.

Strange. Mariah thought to herself. She finished drying her hair, when she looked back she saw that Kenny had vanished. Her heart started beating fast as if something bad was about to happen. She kept telling herself that everything was fine. But then she remembered the skeleton that she saw. And the feeling that something wasn't right kept growing stronger. She decided to follow Kenny. She quickly tied her hair and went in the same direction Kenny had left.

Kenny, where are you? She kept thinking, she kept walking into the forest hoping to get even a glimpse of Kenny, but all in vain. She decided to head back towards the lake, praying that Kenny would be okay. What Mariah was unaware of was that she was being watched by someone behind the rock.

….

10 hours later.

"Hilary?" questioned Mariah.

"Yes?" replied Hilary.

"Hilary it's going to be dark soon and Ray isn't back. I'm a bit worried."

"Don't worry. He'll be back."

"Listen I'm already worried about Kenny. I don't want to be worried about anybody else."

"Why are you worried about Kenny?"

"I don't know! I guess after he talked to me I just had a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?"

"You know like a intuition."

"Okay." At that exact moment, Mariah and Hilary heard seemed to be coming from the woods. Then the shouting seemed to get louder and louder, until they realized that it was Ray who was shouting after Ray had approached them. Everyone began worried.

Ray what's going on? Ray are you okay? Everyone kept asking. Ray didn't respond immediately. Instead he asked "is everyone here?"

Everyone looked around and realized that Kenny was missing. Ray's expression changed to despair "No! Oh God! No!" Mariah noticed that Ray eyes were filled with water. She knew now that Ray was dead serious. She gathered her courage for some horrible news and finally asked "Ray? What the hell is going on?"

….

They were standing near the pile of leaves, where Ray had felt the weird stench. Only to find out it was Kenny's body responsible for causing it. After Kai's careful analysis it was found that Kenny must have climbed the tree and fallen there by breaking his neck and immediately died. Tyson was stunned he didn't even respond. Hiro, Max, Kai were controlling themselves. While Daichi kept screaming that Kenny wasn't dead. Emily and Hilary cried a bit. Mariah who already had an intuition that something bad was about to happen just let out a bit of scream, but was otherwise calm. Everyone kept staring at the body when suddenly Daichi said "we need to call the police."

Everyone agreed with him. Only Tyson asked, "Police?"

"Yes! We are calling the police and that's final!" shouted Daichi and left.

That night wasn't an easy one especially since no one could find sleep. Hilary decided to check on Daichi since he was upset. She got out of her tent, she had almost reached Daichi's tent when she heard someone say, "Hilary?" she turned around it was Hiro.

"Hey."

"Hey. Have you seen Kai?"

"He must be in his tent." Then she turned towards Daichi's tent.

"That's the funny thing. He isn't."

She stopped. "What do you mean he isn't in his tent?"

"I just checked he wasn't the-" at that very moment Kai appeared out of the forest.

"You guys aren't asleep?" inquired Kai.

"We were waiting for you." commented Hilary.

"I'm here."

"Where were you?"

"I just went for a walk. God what is wrong with you?" he said and went into his tent. Hiro went after him. And Hilary went into Daichi's tent.

….

Daichi woke up early the next morning. He woke Max up. They both decided to take one more look at Kenny before handing him over to the police. They didn't talk at all during the trip, when they had almost reached the place. Max poked Daichi and said "It's gone."

"What?"

"look." He pointed towards the area, where they had seen Kenny's body. It was not there!

…..

"Okay so now what? Asked Ray, while he slowly rubbed his temples to understand what was going on.

"I say we still call the police." suggested Daichi.

"There's absolutely no point without a body. They will think we were pranking them." replied Hiro.

"I sorry to say this but Hiro may have a point here." added Max.

"So what we just forget about it and go home." asked Daichi.

"Maybe? I don't know. This whole business has my head spinning." replied Hiro.

"We can't leave this place! At least not now." commented Mariah.

Everyone turned towards her.

"Before even I was willing to believe it was an accident but now it seems like a murder to me."

"What?" everyone screamed.

"Think about it guys. His body is missing. His freaking body is missing!" added Hilary.

"I mean I may not know much about the eco system but his body definitely didn't rot away so fast." continued Mariah.

"For all we know is that he was pushed purposely. His neck was broken. Once we all decided to head back, someone came and hid his body because they didn't want to get caught." stated Mariah.

"So here the million dollar question, who wanted Kenny dead?" finished Hilary.


	6. The happenings part 3

"_Hey dude!"_

"_Hey Kenny! What's up man?"_

"_Hey do you think we can talk in private?"_

"_Uh yeah sure. Is everything okay?"_

_They both walked into the forest together away from the lake, away from everyone else. Kenny sat down and signaled him to sit down as well. As they both made themselves comfortable. Kenny tried to search for the right words, to start his conversation with. Unable to find any, he did the only thing he could think of. Kenny quickly opened his laptop and pushed the screen towards the person who was sitting in front of him. Suddenly the person's expression changed from a happy smile to a dead serious look._

"_What's this?"_

"_You tell me." commented Kenny._

"_I don't understand where you are going with this."_

"_Oh! You don't? Fine. Don't tell me! After all you wouldn't happen to know whose skeleton we found the other day."_

_The person got up and almost screamed at him "don't mess with me out of here."_

"_Fine don't tell me. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna tell everyone."_

_He stopped and turned around and said "you are going to tell everyone?"_

_Kenny got up and replied "better believe it!"_

_The person slowly approached Kenny and put his hands on his shoulder "Kenny you won't do that, right?"_

"_Try me."_

"_Fine." He grabbed Kenny's neck and his head and turned it. Kenny dropped on the ground._

"_Now let's see who you tell." Said the person to himself. At that moment he heard footsteps, he quickly grabbed Kenny's body and jumped over a rock nearby. He hid himself behind it. It was Mariah. Dammit he thought. He waited until she was gone and sighed in relief. Then he turned towards the body and thought. What to do with you?_

_He carried the body half a mile away from the campsite, and hid it under some leaves and said "Don't worry Kenny; I'll take care of you later, until then, rest in peace."_

…_..._

Hilary suddenly woke up from her sleep; she took a deep breath, and lay back on her sack. Mariah who was lying beside her asked "hey you okay?"

"God! I don't think I can sleep in peace until the murderer isn't caught."

"Please don't say murderer. It just makes me feel sick."

"Sorry!" Hilary then came closer to Mariah and whispered, "I don't know whether it's right to suspect anyone or not but who do you think got rid of the body?"

Mariah recalled Kenny asking her if she had seen Tyson and after that he was dead. Tyson had been acting pretty weird since the skeleton incident and he was freaked out when Daichi mentioned the police. But she chose to keep that to herself. "Nah! Nobody. Why? Who do you suspect?"

Hilary felt as if Kai was involved. His mysterious disappearance a couple of nights back. Then Kenny's body goes missing. What if he killed Kenny in the first place? After all, he diagnosed the cause of death. But he doesn't have a reason. "No one. Just wanted to hear your thoughts."

They both smiled and closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile Daichi was having trouble sleeping since Kenny died. He kept twisting, hoping to get some sleep, but all in vain. Then his thoughts turned towards Kenny. Kenny, who had been busy the entire week, trying to find something.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Kenny would you get off your laptop already?" said Daichi._

"_No man. I need to know." Replied Kenny _

"_What?" asked Daichi as he grabbed the laptop from Kenny._

"_Give that to me!"_

"_Missing peo- missing people? What are you searching for?"_

"_Nothing. Now give it to me!"_

"_No. tell me or else I will break your laptop."_

"_Daichi!"_

"_Now!"_

"_Okay fine! Remember the skeleton Mariah saw?"_

"_The imaginary one? Yeah, I remember it!"_

"_Well it wasn't imaginary! Turns out "SAKURA FOREST" (the forest they are in) is a very famous forest and loads of people come here. People who come here often get into accidents, get injured or in some cases, get killed."_

"_Keep going."_

"_Okay if the skeleton belonged to a guy, who died because he hit his head or something why keep it in a hole right?"_

"_Unless someone killed him?"_

"_Exactly. So he wouldn't be in the reported death column right? It has to be in the missing persons column, get it?"_

"_Not really….but keep going."_

"_Well that's it. That's why I'm on this page."_

_After a moment of silence "Kenny, just give me a summary."_

"_The person whose skeleton Mariah found must still missing!"_

**FLASHBACK ENDS.**

Daichi opened his eyes again and began recalling everything that happened before Kenny's death. He remembered seeing Kenny when he went by the lake. He was talking to somebody, and then he went into the forest. Shit! Who was he talking to? He recalled seeing everyone near the lake. Then who did he disappear off with? Who was it? Come on Daichi think. Daichi re-created the entire scene. Who was it? Who was it? Who wa- then it hit him like a lightning. Him. He was the only person missing when Kenny went into the forest.

"You are so dead man!" whispered Daichi to himself.

…

Next morning was quite depressing compared to the previous morning. No one was talking to anyone. Everyone kept their distances. But there was something different about the way Daichi was acting. Before he was upset and gloomy. Today he looked ready and determined. He quickly ate his breakfast and began taking a step towards the forest, when Tyson asked, "Hey where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No!"

"Okay fine." And Daichi went into the forest.

"Yo Tyson, what were you talking to Daichi about?" asked Mariah suspiciously.

"Nothing!" and he left.

….

Night began to fall and Daichi hadn't returned. Everyone became more and more anxious, until Ray ordered a search. The night was long and tiring but Daichi was nowhere to be found. The gang decided to go as far as possible and cover as much ground as they could, but it was all in vain they were unable to find him.

The girls stayed near the camp incase Daichi came back. After a long while, Ray and Kai and said "We got nothing."

"What do you mean you got nothing? Your acting as if we lost a pet and not a person!" screamed Hilary.

Kai and ray were taken aback by her sudden rudeness. "Hey Hil. Just relax! We will find him" started Hilary.

"Oh yeah you're so sure! As if you did-" Hilary stopped, stared really hard at Kai and left.

Kai who appeared shocked by her attitude, went into his tent, angrily. Then appeared Tyson and Max, who were heavily panting said "No luck!"

Mariah was about to scream at them, but decided to remain silent since she did not want to give her suspicions away.

"Okay!" she said and went after Hilary. Who was hiding inside the tent, crying.

"We are all going to die here. We are all going to die here." She kept repeating.

"We are not going to die here okay Hilary. Get a hold of yourself." She shaked Hilary.

"We have to leave this place!"

"We can't! At least not for now."

"Why not?"

"Hilary the killer is here and if we leave then we are giving the killer the opportunity to escape."

"But Daichi is dead!"

"We don't know that for sure. You and I aren't leaving until we find Daichi!"

"You mean Daichi's body."

"Whatever! I don't care now what happens I am not leaving this place until we find our killer."


	7. The Final Attack

Continuation…

"We are all going to die here. We are all going to die here." Hilary kept repeating.

"We are not going to die here okay Hilary. Get a hold of yourself." Mariah shakes Hilary.

"We have to leave this place!"

"We can't! At least not now."

"Why not?"

"Hilary the killer is here and if we leave then we are giving the killer the opportunity to escape."

"But Daichi is dead!"

"We don't know that for sure. You and I aren't leaving until we find Daichi!"

"You mean Daichi's body."

"Whatever! I don't care now what happens I am not leaving this place until we find our killer."

At that exact moment, Max entered their tent.

"Okay guys! I didn't want to mention this to anyone but now that Daichi is gone I think you guys should know this. Daichi knew who killed Kenny."

"What? Who?" asked Mariah and Hilary together.

"I don't know. But I do know this much that person is somehow connected to the skeleton Mariah found."

"How do you know this? And why are you telling us this?" asked Mariah suspiciously.

"Daichi assumed that since Kenny had known something about the skeleton that is why the person got rid of him. And because he told me to tell Hilary in case he didn't come back."

"He knew he was walking into a death trap when he confronted that person?" asked Hilary.

Max nodded.

"So now what?" asks Hilary.

"I was hoping you guys would tell me what to do." Replies Max.

"I think I have an idea!" exclaims Mariah. Mariah begins explaining her plan. While outside, the trio are unaware that their plan is being heard by the killer himself!

…..

"Yo max! Do you mind getting us some wood for today's fire?" asks Tyson.

"Sure man! Just pass the bucket!" replies Max. Tyson throws him the bucket. Max catches it and begins to move towards the forest. When Hilary stops him, whispers something and then leave. Max keeps walking deeper and deeper into the forest in search of some decent piece of wood. He finds a couple of broken branches. He ends down to pick it up when suddenly a pair of hands appears and grabs him violently. Max fights against the arm which is covering his neck and a hand which on his mouth. Max puts up a fight in order to free himself. But only gets thrown on the ground where he is pinned on the ground by his attacker. Max's arms have been pinned down by the knees of his attacker and his mouth and neck are being pressed by the hands of the attacker. Max keeps screaming and fighting to break free but slowly his air is becoming less and he is unable to breathe. He finally becomes unconscious.

"finally." whispers the attacker under his breath. Suddenly he hears a shriek. He looks up and sees Hilary. Hilary, who has now, witnesses everything that happened.

"Hilary this isn't what it looks like." He explains. Hilary, who is shock, finds the strength to turn around and run. Begins running for her life when she can hear her name being called out continuously.

"Oh God! Oh God!" she says as she keep running. She hears him chasing behind her. She feels as if she can't keep running from him. As if she won't be able to get away but she has to! Hilary, lost in her thoughts, doesn't see a huge rock and trips over it. Though she is quickly able to regain to her feet, Max's attacker grabs her from behind. She keeps screaming for help, and keeps fighting to break free. But apparently no body hears her. He quickly manages to make her unconscious and tie her hands and cover her mouth. He carries her back to where he left Max. He lays her on the ground. Max is still lying unconscious. The attacker makes a quick search around and finds a large rock. He almost releases it from his hands when he is pushed to the ground. Hilary rolls over and nearly manages to avoid getting crushed by the rock. The attacker is pinned on the ground by Max. But he is quickly overthrown by the attacker. He gets back on his feet and is about to punch Max on his face, when suddenly there is a loud sound and he falls in front. Turns out that Mariah hit him with a baseball bat which Tyson had bought for the trip.

The trio gathers around their attacker and Mariah looks down and says, "I can't believe that we trusted you, Hiro."


	8. The hidden secret

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to my buddy KAIHILLOVER who is a Kai Hilary couple lover; this chapter has enough Kai Hilary moment for you!_

The siren of the police cars and the ambulances filled the silent forest with noise. Half the day had passed since the revelation. Hiro had been placed inside the police car after he had revealed the location of Kenny's and Daichi's body. They were hidden in a cave a mile away from their campsite. Though when the police officer had asked for a motive, Hiro remained silent, passed a look to Tyson, and looked down. The police officer looked at Tyson with perplexity but Tyson pretended that he didn't notice Hiro's look.

Later when everyone's had been inquired, Mariah quickly went and sit beside Tyson. While looking at the trees asked, "So why did he do it?"

"How would I know?" replied Tyson.

"Because you know who the skeleton belongs to! Kenny knew too that's why Hiro killed him!"

"No I don't!"

"Don't lie to me Tyson! Kenny wanted to see you first before he was killed! Why would he want to meet you unless you knew something?"

"9 years ago, grandpa had decided to send us to a camping trip. The camping team chose this forest. Anyways, everything was going along really well since we would be beyblading half the time but there was a group of people who didn't like me. Especially this kid Adam, he hated me. He used to pick on me, beat me up and harass me. Hiro wanted to report him. But I wouldn't let him."

"Why not?"

"Because then things would get worse, he would hate me more. But unfortunately that happened anyway. One day all the camp counselors were having lunch at the campsite, so nobody was at the river. Adam saw his chance; he quickly came up and started beating me with his friends. They kept kicking me, throwing stones at me. They hit me so much that I was bleeding. According to the doctor I could have died if the counselors hadn't found me. When they asked me who did this I told them that I didn't see the person's face that did this. Hiro didn't talked to me had night. He was missing the next day when I did see him the next night, I remembered seeing blood on his hands. But I was too scared to ask him! Couple of days later, Adam was reported to be missing. Everyone searched for him but no one found him. Then everyone decided to return home, our trip was cancelled a couple of weeks early."

Tyson finally stops and looks down, takes a deep breath and continues. "I know what my brother did was extreme but the kid was psychotic!"

"What about Kenny and Daichi?"

"He must have had his reason!"

It was clear from Mariah's look that what happened to Kenny and Daichi was unforgivable but she still chose to appear sensitive. She put her hand on Tyson's back and whispered, "Everything will be okay." Tyson knew that was impossible but decided it was better to remain silent.

….

"Hey!" says Hilary, as she approaches Kai.

"Hey!" replies Kai.

"So I should probably say sorry."

"About what?"

"About screaming at you a couple of days back."

Kai says with a smile, "Forgiven and forgotten!"

They remain in silence for a couple of moments, staring awkwardly at each other when Kai asks, "So how you holding up?"

"Pretty shaken up I guess."

"Really? You seem pretty okay for someone who was attacked and nearly killed."

"I really don't want to talk about it!"

"If you ever want to talk to someone let me know. Okay? I have been through enough to help you out!"

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind."

Ray signals everyone to come to the bus which Mr. Dickenson had send for them. Everyone starts walking towards the bus. Emily helps Max since his body is very sore from the fight. Mariah whispers something in Ray's ears after which he hugs Tyson. Hilary, while walking, finally asks, "So now what?"

"Return home, get scolded by Mr. Dickenson for disappearing for two and a half weeks, move on with our lives." Replies Kai.

"And bury Kenny and Daichi." Hilary adds.

"Yeah that too!" says Kai with a sad expression. Hilary puts her arm around Kai, pats him and gives a sweet smile. At that moment they both know one thing for sure that nothing no matter how hard they could try things would never be the same again but rather they would have to accept this misfortune and try to make their lives better and finally be able to bury the horrible secret that this forest had revealed to them!


End file.
